coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8495 (20th October 2014)
Plot The verdict is guilty and Peter is remanded in custody for sentencing on Friday. Everyone is shocked at the outcome. Simon is distraught when the news comes through on his mobile. Rob is exultant but Carla isn't interested in celebrating. Leanne tries to comfort Simon. Gail and Michael return to a tidy house. Sinead tries to dissuade Beth from having glitter on her wedding dress. Roy comes into the Rovers, avoiding the café. Anna asks Gary to keep the news of the hearing from Faye. An unhappy Liz is short with the Rovers' customers. Ken cannot believe what has happened to Peter and Tracy tries to comfort him. Ken worries how to tell Deirdre. Rob feels guilty as he observes his depressed state. David is in a distracted state at a family dinner, thinking about Tina. Tracy lets the chattering Rovers regulars know what she thinks of them when she goes into the pub. Eileen and Michelle tell Tony to speak to Liz but he walks out. Liz tells Steve about Jim's phone calls and the open prison. He's livid and swears to have it out with him. Carla hears about the robbery and is concerned for Roy. Tracy taunts Carla until she can't take any more and leaves the pub. Rob runs after her. Faye sees ringed adverts for flats in the paper and takes the news of the move well. Leanne tears a strip off Rob in front of a puzzled Carla for getting Simon's hopes up. As Roy prepares for bed he can't settle down at noises outside. Simon tells Ken he wants nothing to do with Peter and wants to change his name back to Simon Richards. Peter is still in a state of shock as he's locked up in his cell. Carla wants to know why Rob gave Simon the promise he did. She tells Rob she thinks Peter is innocent and wonders aloud who did the act. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Judge - John Graham Davies Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *The Jury Foreman and a Prison Officer are uncredited although they both have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is stunned as the verdict is announced, while Rob does his best to hide his feelings; and angry Steve discovers Jim was using him; and Sinead realises Roy is still on edge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,978,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes